Revenge of Merry Brightspouse
by agrader
Summary: Seven of the Doctor's selves meet (along with Sarah Janes Smith and a number of companions) to answer a challenge from the Master and his new ally anti-vaudeville activist Merry Brightspouse.
1. Chapter 1

The Tenth Doctor and Donna Noble had been travelling together for a few weeks, when a disturbing memory came into his mind. Something had gone terribly wrong in 1977. It stood a chance of changing his own personal history.

"My past is being violated," said the 10th Doctor, "It starts with my 4th self. We have to go to 1977."

"Hey, hang on," said Donna, "4th self? I barely had my only self in 1977!"

"Explain on the way," said the 10th Doctor, setting the TARDIS controls and heading for the latest known time and place inhabited by Sarah Jane Smith.. He had recently met up with Sarah again for the first time since the 5 Doctors adventure, when his 3rd self had come to Gallifrey with Sarah Jane Smith (although a Sarah Jane Smith who had come from 1983 at some point after departing the company of his 4th self in 1976). She had briefly met the 1st, 2nd and 5th Doctors on that occasion, but had not seen the Doctor at all in any of his forms again, until a recent encounter with his current 10th self and Rose Tyler. The issue of regeneration and abandonment of companions had come up, amidst a temporary cat fight between Rose Tyler and Sarah Jane Smith. Since then, Rose had been stranded in a parallel universe and Sarah had gone her own way with K-9 Mk IV, the newly built replacement of K-9 Mk III at the end of that adventure.

(If you can follow all that, you can probably finish writing this story more effectively than I can).

The Doctor knocked on Sarah's door. She came to the door, with K-9 Mk IV following her in the hallway.

"Master," said K-9 Mk IV.

"Doctor?" said Sarah.

"I need your help," said the Doctor, "Something's happening in 1977. You weren't hanging around UNIT at that time. So I don't think you'd likely meet your younger self if I took you back, but you did spend most of your association with me in lengthy travel with my 4th self, ending the year before 1977, a time when my memory is telling me that my 4th self met with an unthinkably crafty teaming of his most threatening opponents. You might be the only person we can count on to help us, and K-9 would be a valuable help to me too."

"1979 again. What fun!" said Sarah, noticing Donna Noble standing behind the Doctor, "Is this your latest …?"

"Latest what? Now listen hear Missy …" began Donna.

"Let's not go through that again," said the Doctor. We should head for the TARDIS. It's parked in your front yard, just out of view."

K-9 Mk IV, Sarah Jane Smith, Donna Noble and the 10th Doctor went into the TARDIS, and the Doctor set the controls for London, 1977.

London, 1977…

The 4th Doctor and Leela and K-9 Mk 1 had materialized the TARDIS in Hyde Park.

"Always wish I'd gotten the Chameleon Circuit repaired," said the Fourth Doctor, "Still this is one of the few times and places where the TARDIS looks almost normal. It was disguised as a London Police Box when it got stuck in its present form. Let me show you around."

"Master?" said K-9.

"You could come too. Here you'll just be mistaken for one of those remote control children's toys. Try not to stun anyone. It'll help you keep in character," said the 4th Doctor, "Now Leela, I'll have to see what's in the wardrobe that looks more suitable for this century. We passed you off as a local in Victorian London once."

The Doctor selected some suitable clothes, and Leela changed into them, and did her best to conceal her knife.

The Doctor, K-9 and Leela went walking through Hyde Park and were suddenly arrested by members of MI5.

"Master, request orders," said K-9 Mk 1.

"Don't do anything yet, K-9," said the Doctor, "I want to know what's going on. The Brigadier should have kept me in good standing with the government after the Zygon affair and the Android Invasion."

The Doctor and Leela and K-9 were taken to a secret complex and put into a court room for an unusual hearing. He instantly recognised the man who purported to be the head of MI5. It was the Master, as he had looked during the times of the 5th, 6th and 7th Doctors' encounters with him. It was the Master who had stolen the appearance of Nyssa's father, after sacrificing the man on Traken to steal his body. Since then, Nyssa had become one of the 5th Doctor's travelling companions, having witnessed the 4th Doctor's regeneration into the 5th. She had eventually settled on Terminus. This was the Master just after the 7th Doctor had seen him on a planet of cat like creatures.

Using the unique gift of Timelord recognition, the 4th Doctor was still able to identify this version of the Master whom he had not yet met.

"We're not supposed to meet yet," he said, "You're messing with the flow of time itself."

"Oh come now Doctor, let's not be melodramatic. Are you not keen to find out how I turned MI5 against you and keep the knowledge from your old friends at UNIT?"

"It is something I'd wondered about for the last few seconds, or at least a few of the last few seconds," said the 4th Doctor.

A woman entered the room.

"Doctor, meet Mrs Merry Brightspouse," said the Master.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was glad to exert my influence, as soon as the Master told me that you were the one responsible for everything I've been writing about and campaigning against for a long time," said Merry Brightspouse, "Your appearances on our planet have been coincident with the worst occurrences of rank violence. You attract alien invaders like flypaper and bring nothing but the most depraved scenes. Every one of your adventures has little children hiding behind the couches while the prime time news coverage is on air."

"Well it's all very subjective," said the 4th Doctor, "The Master's given you my resume. You don't like it. I've got a simple solution. You just don't hire me to appear at your next social function."

"Your flippant humour is not appreciated. Thanks to the Master, I now have the means to expose you to the whole world," said Merry Brightspouse.

"Only you would find the most determined opponent I could ever have to be your ally," said the Doctor, "What do you propose to do?"

"I propose, dear Doctor, to have you handcuffed and interrogated and then imprisoned for your meddling in earth's affairs and for upsetting the decency of my sweet partner Merry Brightspouse," said the Master.

"You mean you two are like …? It all becomes clear to me now. Stun him, K-9."

The Master raised a device which looked like a harmless fountain pen or flashlight to Merry Brightspouse. He could never convince her otherwise, nor convince her that the Master was the real source of earth's violent dangers, especially during the time of his 3rd self's long exile to earth. Yet the 4th Doctor recognised it as the Master's muscle tissue compression gun. What effect it would have on the metallic and digital components of K-9 he did not know. For the moment he would rather play out the game. What possible evidence could the Master have given Merry Brightspouse and the MI5 against him, that was not held on UNIT's records? One call to Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart and this farce would be over and the hunt for the Master resumed.

"Stay, K-9," said the 4th Doctor, "We'll go to the interrogation room as they've asked."

"Doctor, we must fight these hostile tribesmen!" said Leela.

"Not now," said the 4th Doctor.

He allowed himself to be handcuffed and interrogated in a crude form of trial conducted by Merry Brightspouse and the Master.

"In conclusion it is my contention that the Doctor's continued appearance on Earth will bring more trouble and less peace, unless it is prevented now. The Doctor should be confined to an MI5 cell until all his regenerations have been lived out," said Mrs Brightspouse.

"Poppycock," said the Doctor, "How would I buy more supplies of Jelly Babies?"

"Need I say more?" asked Mrs Brightspouse, "This vile man's very protestations only prove his intent to role model himself to small children as an advocate for high sugar intake. He should be taken away now!"

In his own digitized way, the 4th Doctor's latest and most electronic of companions sensed that something was clearly wrong. K-9 Mk 1 was ready to test the speed of his stunner against the muscle tissue compression gun.

"Master?" he spoke up, hoping for an instruction from the Doctor to act upon.

"Be quiet, you glorified tin suitcase!" said the Master.

"Negative. This unit was not referring to you, but to its own master," said K-9 Mk 1.

"Not yet, K-9," said the Doctor, "It is my contention that you have no way of knowing that my further trips to earth would not in fact save the planet from more violence than it would otherwise be exposed to … or something like that. Grammar was never my strong point."

"What nonsense!" said Mrs Brightspouse, "Your track record has been so bad that I've even written countless letters to BBC News asking them to stop documenting your adventures. How can you possibly tell this tribunal that things will get better when you're here in the future, if we let you go free?"

"Maybe he can't, but we can," said Rose Tyler.

She stepped into the room with the 9th Doctor at her side. Behind her, they were followed by the 5th Doctor and Turlough, the 6th Dr and Mel, the 7th Dr and Ace, the 8th Dr with no companion at his side, and the 10th Dr with Donna Noble and Sarah Jane Smith and K-9 Mk IV.

"What's going on? How did you all find your way here?" asked the 4th Doctor, "Oh, of course, I am the sum of my memories."

"Correct," said the 5th Dr, "In fact I said that not too long ago. Each of us remembered this incident and hence knew the way to bring our companions here as expert witnesses of your future conduct on earth, not to mention the Master's depravities throughout the universe."

"How dare you!" said Merry Brightspouse, "The Master has a charming coiffeur, not the sloppy long curly mess of the incumbent version of yourself under investigation. I see that it recurs in this version here albeit blonde, along with his increasingly ridiculous costume."

"Oh, you're a fashion critic!" exclaimed the 6th Doctor, "With such an expert in time space travel criticizing me, I simply must be bad for earth."

"Now listen," said Ace, "The Doctor has saved earth countless times since 1977.

"The audacity of you to be pleading his cause," said the Master, "You're not only the first of his companions to exhibit a fixation with explosives, but you also are the companion of the version of the doctor who caused the greatest inachronismic atrocity of all earth' history. Still you wouldn't know. To you, it hasn't happened yet. However by studying the records at Torchwood, I have learned of the Doctor's worst crime against humanity. Mrs Brightspouse, would you like to proceed with the evidence? I have supplied you with all that you need to know?"

"It would be my pleasure, and I use the term loosely," said Merry Brightspouse, "Perhaps the rest of you Doctors should take seats."

The Doctors and their companions all sat down, except for the two K-9s Mk 1 and IV, who wheeled close to each other and used their probes to exchange extraordinairy amounts of data with each other silently. The potential for a time paradox would be averted by K-9 Mk 1 never revealing anything unsuitable to the 4th Dr and Leela.

The 4th Doctor cast a reassuring smile at Sarah Jane Smith, who had aged 30 years since he'd last seen her and then come back from 2007 to help his 10th self, if appearances were anything to go by. She looked the same loyal friend he'd known right up until he'd had the recent call to Gallifrey, dropped her off near South Croydon in 1976 and shortly after met Leela.

"After an extensive study of the archival records of an organisation known as Torchwood, the Master has discovered something so ghastly that the BBC should censor all of it, if it should have occurred in our time," said Merry Brightspouse.

"Torchwood," said the 10th Dr, "The Master should be the one on trial for meddling. I only learned of Torchwood's evolution myself recently."

"Torchwood was set up in Queen Victoria's time," said the Master, "And I had no trouble crossing paths with its operatives, using my own TARDIS to travel in time."

"If I may continue," said Merry Brightspouse, "The Master discovered that the 7th Doctor was in the habit of stuffing live ferrets down his trousers while performing ridiculous shows on stage, only adding to his repertoire of vulgarity as time went on."

"Objection," said the 7th Doctor, "What goes on down my trousers is of no relevance to this hearing."

"I shall establish the greatest of significant relevance," said Mrs Brightspouse, "With regard to the aforementioned ferrit stuffing, the 7th Doctor did so, completely forgot about the ferret after he went back to his TARDIS, listened to a phonograph record and then had an adventure which led to his regeneration, after which he went wandering recklessly through time in the TARDIS until it materialized in the underground sewers of Victorian London. As the Doctor staggered out of the TARDIS, still adjusting to having regenerated into his 8th self, the ferret finally slithered out of the Doctor's trouser leg and wandered the drains. Having absorbed copious amounts of regeneration energy from the 7th Doctor's transformation into his 8th self, the ferret began to grow and grow until it reached a giant size. The 8th Doctor returned to the TARDIS, oblivious to the terrifying damage that he had just callously unleashed on Victorian London. Shortly after that, the 4th Doctor and Leela arrived in Victorian London, and could not account for the presence of what seemed to be a giant rat. So he incorrectly assumed that it had been enlarged by Weng Chiang, who was clashing with the 4th Doctor in Victorian London. Such horrific atrocities would never have been possible if the Doctor had not indulged in all of the liberties documented for this hearing today."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well once you've seen one giant rat, you've seen them all," said the 4th Doctor.

"Stun the criminal Timelord Master in unison, both K-9s," said Sarah Jane Smith.

"Do it!" said the 4th Doctor, who knew that K-9 Mk 1 would not recognise instructions from the future Sarah Jane Smith, and had not been with the 4th Doctor at the time when he had regularly travelled around with the recent past Sarah Jane Smith.

The Master raised his fearsome weapon again, but it was blasted and melted by K-9 Mk 1, while the Master himself was stunned by K-9 Mk IV.

"It seems I have not seen the last of my dogs," said the 5th Doctor, "Anyone would think I was more of a cyber vet than a Doctor of Time."

"I always thought of you as one of my more ongoing weaker moments," said the 6th Doctor.

"Well you would," said the 7th Doctor, "I'll bet your antics led to the most devastating news reports Mrs Brightspouse will ever face."

"His!" said the 8th Doctor, "I had to wait five years before I could show my face on earth again after your last escapades."

"Said the pot to the kettle," said the 9th Doctor, "I didn't even know about that ferret, but I still had to hide my head in other parts of the universe for a whole decade after you ended up regenerating in a public hospital.

"As if Rose wasn't enough future baggage to get used to," said Sarah, "This is the worst case of multiple personality disorder I've ever encountered."

"Who are you referring to as baggage?" asked Rose.

"Never mind, dear. To you, it hasn't happened yet," said Sarah, reminding herself that she was talking to the slightly younger Rose than the one who had met her. This Rose was only familiar with the 9th Doctor.

"Will you all be quiet!" shrieked Mrs Brightspouse, "The Doctor, all of you are still under house arrest by MI5 on my recommendation."

"More likely on the results of the Master's hypnotic powers," said the 6th Doctor, "It's time we did something to bring the MI5 staff out of it."

"Did the TARDISes merge when you all arrived?" asked the 4th Doctor.

"Not as far as we know," said the 5th Doctor, remembering how it had been possible for this to happen in the timeless world of Gallifrey, when Rassilon had been testing Barusa's intentions.

"Just think. Some poor policeman's wondering how 13 police boxes got scattered through Hyde Park," said the 4th Doctor.

"I told you to be silent!" yelled Mrs Brightspouse.

"Utter one more word, and I shall –" began Leela, looming ferociously towards Mrs Brightspouse.

"So you're my most immediate replacement," said Sarah Jane Smith, stepping between Leela and Mrs Brightspouse, "She's not exactly the most polite company to be travelling around the universe with."

"What's the point of being seen in polite company if you can't be seen with a dressed up savage now and then?" asked the 4th Doctor.

Sarah laughed.

"Just as eccentric as ever," she said.

"You're Leela," said Ace, "The Doctor told me a lot about you. He said I was the most physically active companion he's had since you. Do you really carry a knife?"

"Yes, I do," said Leela, sensing that this companion had an admiration for her, and producing the knife, "Here it is."

"You should try my baseball bat or a can of Nitro 9," said Ace.

"So we finally got two K-9s together," said the 9th Doctor, "And neither of them is used to working with me."

"I wonder how K-9 Mk II's doing in E space with Romana," said the 8th Doctor.

"Well we'll never catch up with K-9 Mk III again," said the 10th Doctor, "I had to build K-9 Mk IV."

The Doctors set about releasing the staff of MI5 from the Master's hypnotism, without telling them too much about the fact that these seven apparently different men were in fact different regenerations of the same Gallifreyan Timelord. There was still the problem of Merry Brightspouse, who had not been hypnotized. She had consciously aided the Master in his campaign against the Doctor, done it of her own free will and hence would remember everything she had learned.

"What do we do about her?" asked Sarah Jane Smith.

"I have an idea," said Mel, "Leela, can you revive the Master and then restrain him?"

"I will enjoy the second half of the job more than the first," said Leela.

Soon the Master was awake and held in a headlock by Leela. Ace restrained Mrs Brightspouse, while the Master did as instructed by Mel.

The Master hypnotized Merry Brightspouse, speaking slowly and staring at her with his mesmerizing glance.

"You will walk out of this building and forget this location. You will undoubtedly remember parts of this encounter. Yet your conscious mind will dismiss it as the recollections of an extremely violent and tasteless BBC science fiction program. You may well campaign against the early evening timeslot again, but you will not remember your involvement with me nor the real life MI5, nor the various versions of the Doctor."

Still entranced, Merry Brightspouse began her walk out of the building.

"We're umm… medical experts formerly of UNIT, sent here to revive you after an outbreak of rare amnesia which only affects secret service agents," said the 5th Doctor."

"Yes, and now that you're revived, we'll be on our way," said the 9th Doctor.

The entire party of Doctors and companions made its way to Hyde Park.

"We still have to explain seven TARDISes," said the 8th Doctor.

"At least they're the same TARDIS," said the 5th Doctor, "There was nothing more spooky than the regression of TARDISes when the Master tricked us into materializing around his TARDIS just before we went to Logopolis."

"Why didn't the same thing happen when my third self had that encounter with the Master?" asked the 7th Doctor, "The Master's TARDIS and mine both ended up inside each other?"

"Even we … I don't know that," said the 9th Doctor, "When two TARDISes occupy the same space and time, the effects can be different each time it's done. It's better to avoid it in the first place."

"Well don't look now, but the local constabulary seem to be wondering why seven police boxes are occupying the lawn of Hyde Park," said the 6th Doctor.

"Not a problem really," said the 10th Doctor, "K-9s, put them to sleep."

The two K-9s had not exchanged sufficient information about Sarah Jane Smith, to enable K-9 Mk 1 to obey an order from the future Sarah Jane Smith before, but the information about the 10th Doctor had been transferred to K-9 Mk 1. As a result, both K-9s began wheeling across Hyde Park lawn and stunning the London policemen, who had been unable to gain entry to the time machine which now stood their in seven aspects, from the doctor's personal timeline, disguised as London police telephone boxes.

"We never socialize together," said the 4th Doctor, "I could do with more chances to talk to myself. Do we really have to go?"

"We do, if we don't want your arch enemy Mrs Brightspouse to see this spectacle of TARDISes making its way onto the prime time news and start to wonder if her recollections were more than a television science fiction program," said the 6th Doctor.

"We could all still hang out in your futures at my place," said Donna Noble.

So all 7 versions of the TARDIS made their way to Donna Noble's backyard. Donna's grandfather put on a barbecue and fed the entire party of Doctors and companions.


	4. Chapter 4

"So do you mean to tell me there are really ten of you all up?" asked Mel.

"There could be up to 13," said the 10th Doctor, "We just haven't met the other three yet."

"But what about the first three?" asked Sarah Jane Smith, "I know about the 3rd you. I met him first and travelled around with him until he changed into the 4th you."

"We came to the rescue of our 4th self, because we remembered what was happening to him, as our own memories of our personal timelines were altered by the Master's interference with Merry Brightspouse," said the 9th Doctor, "The first three of our selves wouldn't have our 4th self's memories. They're living their own adventures, oblivious to this whole experience."

"Then why didn't the last three share those memories and come too?" asked Rose.

"Could be that they exist sufficiently far into our … my personal future, that their memories have already processed the way the seven of us sorted the matter out, and felt no need to further complicate things by coming back to 1979 and interacting with us," said the 10th Doctor.

"Well of course!" said the 4th Doctor, "It could spoil a lot of hypnotic TV plots for Mrs Brightspouse, if she met too many of us in the one adventure and then forgot its true significance."

"That's too much even for me to think about," said Turlough, "I was with my Doctor the last time he met his first three selves and did something to persuade Rassilon to rescue the fourth. I'm still trying to fully understand that."

"Don't eat too many of those fatty sausages," said the 10th Doctor to the 9th, "I like the slim build I've ended up with. It fits these neat tight suits perfectly. Come to think of it, all six of you could be making me fatter than I'm destined to be."

"Why worry?" asked the 8th Doctor, "Maybe regeneration comes with its own built in weight loss program."

"It doesn't or didn't do much for me when I turned into you," said the 7th Doctor.

"So how did my Sarah Jane end up in your capable hands?" asked the 4th Doctor.

"Most of the time I didn't, not after you abandoned me," said Sarah, "I ran into your number 10 self and Rose by chance and it opened the flood gates of memories. You could have come back for me after Gallifrey, but no. The first chance you got, you took this Leela on board and forgot all about me."

"Leela invited herself," said the 4th Doctor, "I recall telling her that I can't go carting people all around the universe."

"Yet you seem to have done it again and again, with all of us," said Rose.

"We'll have that out soon after your incumbent Doctor's turned into me," said the 10th Doctor, "Do _I _really have to go through it again with you now?"

"Come on Rose. Let's see if they've got any chips in there," said the 9th Doctor, trying to prevent the exacerbation of a potential time paradox by leading the 2005 Rose Tyler away from his 10th self.

"Isn't it nice to have these little catch-ups?" said the 4th Doctor, "No Daleks dropping in for a quick extermination or two. No Cybermen going off the gold standard. Just a brief insight into the Master's dating problems and then a nice old fashioned 21st Century barbecue."

"I think we saved the whole universe from witnessing an unthinkable marriage," said the 6th Doctor, "We certainly couldn't have left Mrs Brightspouse to spend the rest of her life with a being like the Master."

"And we couldn't leave the Master to spend the rest of his renegade existence with a being like Mrs Brightspouse," said the 7th Doctor.

"Let's just hope he never meets the Space Girls," said the 9th Doctor.

"The who?" asked Ace.

"You might yet see them one day," said the 10th Doctor, "A band of female singers who modelled themselves after a late 20th Century girl rock group. They wrote a song about me once called 'One becomes 10' and performed it at one of those bars Captain Jack Harkness hangs out in."

"Who's Jack Harkness?" asked the 9th Doctor.

"You'll meet him any time now, if you leave immediately. Best to keep time on track. Well Donna and I had better be going. Mel, you and number 6 have a date with the Rani. Turlough, if memory serves me well, you and number 5 are due for some time at the seaside. Ace, you'd be better off with no clues to your next outing with number 7. And number 8, find a friend. You don't know how long it'll be before you meet Rose, and speaking of you, Rose, if you can put up with spiky hair and a leather jacket for just a few more adventures, you'll soon have the pleasure of my regular company. Number 4, you and Leela should be free to drop off Sarah Jane Smith in her rightful time and place. Don't get the K-9s mixed up, when you say your final farewells. Goodbye all … for now."

"Is he serious?" asked Sarah, "I seem to recall that you weren't too accurate with your piloting of the TARDIS in your days of being you."

"First you complain that I left you on earth in your own time. Now you worry about the likelihood that you might accidentally end up coming with me again. You really should have gone off with Harry Sullivan."

Sarah laughed and followed two K-9s and Leela and the 4th Doctor into his version of the TARDIS.

"I can't help thinking I've forgotten something," said the 7th Doctor.

"Well don't let it worry you too much," said the 8th Doctor, "Last time it was only an excessively regenerated ferret."

"We did have such fun catching up on each other's news, that we might have missed one vital loose end," said the 9th Doctor.

"The Master!" said the 6th Doctor, "He must have slipped away, when we were concerned about the apparent sight of seven police boxes in Hyde Park."

"Maybe there were eight," said the 5th Doctor, "Who knows what he disguised his TARDIS as, but at least some of me will see him again."

The 4th Doctor's TARDIS arrived in Sarah Jane Smith's 21st Century back yard.

"Your time and place, presumably just as you left it, if you want to get off," said the Doctor.

"Just like that?" said Sarah, "I did come back because your number 10 said I was the best person to help him help you."

"Well you are. Well of course you are. You were!" said the 4th Doctor, and then noticed her face turn to sudden sadness.

He wondered what he had said.

"'Were' is the operative word, isn't it? It's just not fair. You knew me only a year ago to you as a graceful young woman in her 20s. Now I'm an old woman in her 50s. Of course you'd rather pick up with …"

She was uncomfortable with saying Leela's name.

"Oh come now. I've always thought my life didn't start until I was 648."

"It's not fair. Last time I saw you it was that tenth you, younger looking than ever."

"Sarah, how old did I look to you, when we first met?" asked the 4th Doctor.

"I'd say that you had the earthly appearance of a man in his 50s," said Sarah.

"That was before I regenerated, of course. Yet you were a woman in your early 20s. Did you find me too old to enjoy travelling around with me?"

"No. I never even considered it," said Sarah.

"Neither did I, not then, not now. It's not our ages that matters. It's the age of our friendship. From the glimpses I've had of my own future today, I think you're the only friend I've had who will have a longevity of friendship with me over at least eight of my regenerative existences. Now one good lifetime like that's surely worth more than a cartload of new bodies, isn't it?"

"Come with us," said Leela, "It would be a shame to separate the two K-9s."

Sarah laughed.

"One's enough for me. It's your turn now. My turn ended a long time ago, for me at least."

She hugged the 4th Doctor goodbye, and then walked out of the TARDIS, followed by K-9.

The TARDIS dematerialized, and Sarah looked down at K-9.

"How do I know he didn't leave me with the other K-9?" she wondered, "Last time HE dropped me off, it wasn't even South Croydon."


End file.
